


A burning passion

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20





	A burning passion

_As a child he hated him_  
Told him that and got a nothing in return  
Slowly his hate turned to love  
But he got none in return   
Tried so hard to get some love  
But found out his lover had another  
Instead of hugs and kisses  
All Aido got was slaps and Punishments  
Still he smiled  
Still he flirted  
Trying to hide the one emotion  
Very loyal to his lord  
Never once Did he cry  
All he wanted was some love  
But his lover had another  
And as he could make ice  
His heart never did grow cold  
He stayed strong with a burning passion  
That maybe His lord did love him  
He hated her for stealing him  
He envied her for having him  
He was perfect in every way  
But never did he Ever said the words  
Aido loved him but he had another  
Slowly due to become bethroded   
Aido Stayed strong with a burning passion  
Soon to become Unlucky  
When he found out who the girl was  
His heart sank lower and lower  
No doubt His lord loved her now  
More then he Knew  
And tired so hard to still be loyal  
Aido didn't know  
What was His lord keeping from him?  
Aido envied her-He hated her  
For having the one he loved  
No matter what he Had to much  
To give up for the one he held dear  
Then he met some one new  
Who was so much like himself  
A new burning Passion burned his heart  
As he Held her dear to him  
Over the years the two fell in love  
And Happily took their vows  
Aido still loved his lord  
But not as much as he loved her  
Over the years the two fell in love  
Never once did she agree to like him  
Though he tried and it pained him  
Her beautiful smile  
Her rosy cheeks  
All but drove him mad  
Over the years the two fell one love   
And Held Their vows to their hearts  
A human and a vampire  
Doomed to fall in love  
Never once did they fight  
Only fall in love  
How lucky he was  
To find some one he loved  
No More questions  
Only one.  
And Got yes in return   
Happily together   
For all and now  
He loved her  
Atfer all he did   
he couldn't save her  
And was doomed to be alone  
A beautiful smile now is gone  
Leaving the poor man alone  
Though they are apart   
And shall be older  
A burning passion is in his heart  
Forever stays.


End file.
